


Imprisonment

by ayamamamiya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Inside Game verse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choi Twins & Kim Yoosung implied brotherhood, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, F/M, Father figure V | Kim Jihyun, Implied Head Leader/God Cheritz©, Implied Main Character (Mystic Messenger)/707 | Choi Luciel, Implied Reader/Han Jumin, Implied Unintentional Sexual Harrassment, Inside Mystic Messenger verse AU, Justice for 707, Living in a single building/house AU!, M/M, Rare Pair JuCiel that no one asked for, Saeran is secretly worried for Saeyoung.jpg, but it is hella worth any JuCiel shipper's fantasies, juciel, one-sided 707 | Choi Luciel/Ryu Hyun, this tags will be hella endless I swear, wrongly served justice for 707
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayamamamiya/pseuds/ayamamamiya
Summary: Ever wonder if all of our favorite Mystic Messenger gang actually lives only in a single place with their rooms customed according to each of the places they lived in? It would be fun to see that they have lives of their own like Entertainers born to act the way they've been programmed to, yes?But that didn't entirely cover what this story goes.





	1. Prison called Deep Story Route 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! I'm surprised, delighted and thrilled to see that you've been interested enough to check this fanfiction up >_<
> 
> Hope you'd all would like what you see and hopefully I managed to keep the characters as less OOC as possible ;;

#  _Prologue 1_

###### 

### Jumin Han's Point of View:

_It had always been like this. Each time a new player and MC shows up, he and I would get locked up in a room divided with the things he and I like. We don't really talk to one another nor did we left our stations whenever this happens. He is truly peculiar if you were on my place, ever so quiet and patiently waiting there and smiles at my way when I started to stare at him for more or less 5 minutes._

_The routine had never been broken, it repeatedly happens that even my mind and body got used to it._

_Not until that one specific day did he actually came to me, his computers turned off and the papers and documents that had always been a huge mess organized like he was before according to his 'maid', Mary Vanderwood III._

"Want to play something, Juju?"

_He'd beam childishly, the way as he was and always developed. Normally, as my character dictates, I don't particularly hated him— just hated him for trying to take away 'Elizabeth the 3rd'._

"What kind of game?"

_I asked that time as my mind told me it won't involve the cat on it. It was honestly strange, a new routine ended up being added— or would it not for all I'd care._

"Chest? Scramble? Any boardgame would do. As long as it doesn't required us to go completely around the place!"

_He replied with a smile, bringing a bag filled with cards and board games. I didn't knew what got into me, didn't knew how much I had fun without actually waiting for the player to reach out their hand and bring me 'happiness',_

"Ahahaha~ I can't actually believe we lasted longer than the time I played with Jaehee!"

_**I didn't knew I was already getting deep into something that wasn't meant to look into.** _

"Hah! 10 out of 9! I won first!"

_He triumphantly laughed melodically. That very moment was the door unlocked, Zen — Yoosung — Jaehee. They showed up with the Player, indicating this player actually unlocked this so called "Deep Story Route"_

_These three locked gaze at me, as my body moved swiftly to held the hand the said Player offered to me._

_**It's my turn.** _

_I remember they would always say that when you get to finally have the Player's attention to tell 'them' your tale. But that very moment did I actually looked back to him, the guy I decided to pass by time with games._

_What pained and got me dumbfounded was the fact that he could've always been like -that- each and every moment I get to be held first after getting the so called "Deep Story Route" unlocked by the Player. He remained to smile, mouthed words of encouragement and yet his voided and pained eyes told me a different tale._

_As I continued to guide 'them', the memory of his forcefulness made me decide on something they would probably say as a total taboo._

_**Yoosung said that it was impossible.** _

_**Jaehee said that it's ridiculous and I needn't to do it.** _

_**Zen said that 'he' doesn't need me to do that at all for him.** _

"Are you guilty or something?"

_I recalled Yoosung asked that one moment when I came to the conclusion to discuss my decision with the "Casual Story Route". I can't actually name it, so I simply nodded my head for an answer. Zen definitely laughed whilst Jaehee stared bewildered at me as if something turned off my 'robot' switch,_

_to what they call it._

"I can't believe it. You've just realised how guilty it is to do that to him???"

_The question Zen said himself got me dumbfounded. They all confessed that they do feel bad for him, and they do admit they often see him pseudo-joy and cry when everyone's asleep. They justified that if these Player had to take his 'Route', that would finally be the moment where he recovers._

_**Unacceptable.** _

_I thanked them and left there. I went up and back to that room that only he and I shared._

_**Unfair.** _

_My eyes locked at the other side of the room. My mind in a haze as the idea replayed over and over my head like a broken music box._

_**Undeniably Crazy.** _

_I shook my head to removed the unnecessary thoughts. They got a point, we get to see him energized whenever 'they' managed to get to him. He'll be fine. He's used to it._

_._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

_**He'll be Fine.** _

_._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

_**He's used to it.** _


	2. Prison called Deep Story Route 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To payback the precious times that has been lost by the one whom far more deserves better in favour over something much more.. delectable for own liking.

#  _Prologue 2_

###### 

### 3rd Person Point of View:

_There stood by the bullet proof glass that divides his side to Saeyoung's side is Jumin Han. He kept his eyes locked to the sleeping redhead that neglects to change clothes that said night. Jumin held tightly to the ribbon he recently used to the Player after they received Bad Ending 1. It might be the alcohol he drank or that he's half asleep not knowing what he's doing but he approached the vulnerable and oblivious man._

_He watched him breath softly. The sound of a soft melodic tone in his snores._

_He watched him shift slightly to rearrange his position on his own bed. The way his clothes rolls close and away from his body like putting friction between two clothes._

_He watched him pluck his lips with a distorted look on his facial features. The undeniable sin God gifted to him was shown._

_Jumin remained there and stared between the sleeping Saeyoung and the ribbon that he kept in his hand. As he held it with two hands, he slowly removed the glasses that remains on Saeyoung's face._

_**Don't take this the wrong way..** _

_He let the glasses rest on the stack of papers behind him. He looked back once more to the sleeping man only to be relief that he could be a heavy sleeper— yet again, he saw the remains of what could be tears that Saeyoung shed before going to bed._

_**... I have no intention to see you in pain anymore..** _

_As careful as Jumin could, he placed the ribbon on to Saeyoung's eyes. He kept it knotted and ribbon just right to be sure that it may not be taken off from easy effort._

_**... I don't know if it's actually right—** _

_Brushing away a few of Saeyoung's red locks, Jumin stayed and stared at the sleeping face of Saeyoung's— a sinful face that he might have been a splitting image of his mother and father._

_**— but I only wanted was to give back what 'they' gave to me..** _

_Gently moving his hand from Saeyoung's cheek down to Saeyoung's collar bone, he felt the other shivered and bit his own lower lip. He heard a soft hum erupted on the other's throat. He didn't know why but he find the Saeyoung now as the most beautiful and breathtaking sight compared to the time he dress up Elizabeth the 3rd with a variety of clothes and dresses, and the ravishing curves of the Player as they walked towards him having to wear the white dress he picked— heels that specifically marks them as his and the ever so sinful red ribbon that binds them to obediently go as per wished._

_**.. so I pray to the God you believed in for you not to wake up,** _

_He gently and slowly seated himself on Saeyoung's bedside, his dominant hand supporting his body as he dive himself slowly towards Saeyoung's face. He used his other hand to keep Saeyoung's face in place._

_**because to the way we know you, you'd only reject this type of kindness.** _

_Jumin started from a soft peck,_

_an innocent chaste friction between lips to lips,_

_slow sucking of Saeyoung's lower lip,_

_up until to the sinful french kiss that made Jumin's mind in haze in thoughts of Saeyoung's feminine-like pink lips fitting rightfully to his._

_He felt Saeyoung's heavy breathing as he couldn't resist to devour him there. He slowly stops and moved away, his and Saeyoung's saliva connected in mere seconds as he checked to see the results of his suppose to be innocent kiss._

_He didn't mean to go far as to taste every inch of Saeyoung's mouth, the sweet and buttery taste of Honey Butter Chips mixed with a slight tingle of Ph. D Pepper.._

_.. but he didn't regret doing it. The slight pinkish hues on Saeyoung's cheeks, soft panting to catch his own breath and the now red plumped, glossy lips parted to show his cute tongue teasingly to Jumin. Begging? That wouldn't be the case._

_Jumin covered his eyes and bites his lower lip, breathes onto his nose he felt the urge to continue on assaulting the defenseless redhead from getting almost raped on the spot._

_Deciding that it would be enough for that day, he removed the ribbon off of Saeyoung's eyes and stared onto his face one more time. Jumin licked his own lips, inhaled Saeyoung's scent unintentionally he looked lustful to Saeyoung despite his knowing_

"... Till next time, Saeyoung."

_To that following day, nothing awkward happened between the" Deep Story Route" characters. They figured that the Player they are now with must've taken the time to have a short break from playing the 'Game'. Saeyoung remained as the lively and overly hyped character he is._

"Ever wondered on to who would 'they' pick next, Juju?"

_He would beam enthusiastically to the other side of the room, his eyes locked to Jumin in full interest and excitement_

"No clue. Not caring."

_As simple as that, Jumin heard Saeyoung whine and boo-d him. Saeyoung told Jumin was a kill joy and decided to bring his backpack with him, declaring that he would go mess around with the" Casual Story Route" characters._

_At Saeyoung's behind, Jumin got to see a full view of Saeyoung's nape and shoulders. We could just label it as Saeyoung not caring to wear his favorite hoodie that day._

"Be back later, Juju!",

_Saeyoung chirps enthusiastically, a peace sign he left the room with a mischievous smirk on his face. Nonetheless, Jumin didn't cared to tell a word after Saeyoung left him alone. Jumin caressed Elizabeth the 3rd's fur, he closed his eyes. The memory of his sin flashes before him,_

"...."

_Jumin licks his lips, a smirk appears afterwards. He hoped that the Player would still be on hiatus till he find satisfaction in paying his debt to Saeyoung._

_**or was it even a debt?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know, this part right here sounded completely good of an end as it goes but..
> 
> The urge to put a much more decisive and 'what could possibly happened if this act as so much as to continue' kept on haunting my writer/comic/manga artist side so that's how this story which originated from my amino roamed itself to Wattpad and now to this amazing website!
> 
> Anything after this chapter can only be now be available here and here only. Any form after this chapter may as well turned into a comic/manga strips. Hope you guys would like this too and for other chapter/s to come! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in a certain MM Amino account I have back in 2017. I then decided to post this work at my Wattpad account under the username 'Endless_Paradox_07'.
> 
> So now here it is in AO3 but in a much more challenging matter! To where does this route goes? Find out as the story continues unasked uwu
> 
> You are all also free to comment if there are some things I need to improve and things I had a wrong grammar on!


End file.
